1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device which presses and operates an operation portion by hand, and particularly, to an operation device which can control a reaction force acting on an operation portion according to an operation position of the operation portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operation device to which a reaction force is applied when an operation portion is operated is widely used as a controller for a game device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-24147 discloses an invention relating to a gun unit used in a shooting game device as a controller for a game device. In the gun unit, a gun main body is attached to the upper portion of a support portion, and a vibration mechanism which reciprocatingly vibrates the entire gun main body forward and rearward is provided in the gun main body. If a trigger provided in the gun main body is pulled so as to be operated, the vibration mechanism starts, forward and rearward vibrations are applied to the entire gun main body, and a reaction is transmitted to a hand of an operator of a game.
Since the gun unit disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-24147 provides forward and rearward reciprocations with respect to the entire gun main body and does not directly give a reaction feeling to a finger operating the trigger, it is difficult to perform a realistic game operation. In addition, since the reaction force which is applied to the gun main body is limited to a vibration force due to a rotation of a motor, it is not possible to give various operation reaction forces to an operator.
In addition, if slight rattling is generated in the trigger, vibrations applied to the entire gun are not easily transmitted to the trigger, and it is difficult to realize a more realistic game operation.